First love or last
by 1scrubsfan
Summary: Robin and Patrick say I love you for the first time and Jason and Elizabeth may say I love you for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Robin**

Robin couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Patrick really just tell her that he loves her?

She wasn't sure because she had called him a lying jerk and ran off, not sure where she was going until she ended up at Jason's door with tears running down her cheeks.

He answered the door as she threw herself in his arms, Jason with worry in his voice said "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Patrick told me he loves me tonight."

"Then why are you crying? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is, but I don't want him to be lying. Our relationship has mostly been no strings; he always said he never wanted a commitment. Shouldn't I be the one telling him that I love him?"

"Robin, calm down, just take a deep breath." Jason said as he took a seat on the couch and pulled Robin down next to him, she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jason, I love him more than anyone could ever love someone, I just couldn't ever admit that to anyone, even to myself because I didn't want to get hurt."

"I don't think Patrick would tell you he loves you if he wasn't 100% sure." He saw a relieved look hit Robin's face.

"Go find him and tell him how you feel and if it doesn't work out you can blame me." She smirked as he wiped the tears off her face and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you so much Jase, you're a great brother."

"Anytime, now go get him!"

**Patrick**

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital Patrick holds his head in his hands thinking how he had told Robin the he loves her after they had sex and how she ran off. A tear ran down his face as he thought that he probably lost her for good.

Elizabeth, Patrick's best friend and Jason's wife saw Patrick looking upset and walked over to him "Hey Pat, you ok? Did you lose a patient?"

He looks up at her and she sees the tears and the anger on his face "No, Elizabeth I didn't lose a patient, just the love of my life!"

"Who?" replied Elizabeth looking confused.

"I told Robin that I loved her tonight and she didn't believe me and ran off."

"Oh wow, Patrick why didn't I see that you love her?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now because she doesn't believe me!"

"She will she just needs time for it to sink in." Patrick jumped up like he had a wonderful idea.

"Wish me luck!" he yelled to Liz as her pressed the elevator button.

**Robin**

Robin grabbed her phone from her purse so she could call Patrick but it was dead. So she decided to go to his house and do it face to face. As she got to his place she realized that he wasn't there.

**Patrick**

Patrick kept calling Robin, _Damn it why won't she just answer?_ He thought as he pulled up in front of her house, he jumped out of his car and ran to her front door knocking, but there was no answer.

**Both**

Robin decided to just go home. She pulls up in front of her house and sees Patrick's car.

She gets out of her car and runs up behind him, spins him around and jumps into his arms.

They both have a huge smile on their faces as Robin takes his face in her hands and kisses him very passionately, telling him she loves him all without having to say a word.

He kisses her back and then pulling away looking at her with his cocky smirk and says "So was that kiss telling me the truth, you love me too?"

"Yes, Patrick Drake, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as if she were telling the whole world.

"I love you too." Patrick whispered softly into her ear, then he started laughing and said "I would keep quiet about how much you love me, unless you want hundreds of women after you." And he gave her a wink.

She smacked him playfully on the chest and said "Patrick!" she then fumbled for her keys as Patrick kissed her neck, she got the door open and Patrick threw her on the couch and climbed on top kissing her lips and neck as he kept whispering "I love you, Robin." "I really do."

He started unbuttoning her shirt, then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they made love for hours.

Author Note: This is my first time publishing a FanFic, I hope you like it! :)

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Jason and Elizabeth**

Note: Cameron and Jake are both Jason and Elizabeth's sons and Cameron is 6 and Jake is 2.

Jason was playing with the boys with their racecar track that Patrick has bought them for Christmas when he realized that his wife would be home very soon and he hadn't given the boys a bath yet.

"Bath time" Jason announced as he got up off the floor and picked up Jake.

"No daddy, I wanna play" Cameron protested.

As Jason started to walk up the steps "Just come on Cameron, before mommy comes home and yells at me." He responded.

"Ugh, ok" Cameron huffed.

As soon as they got to the top of the steps Jason heard Elizabeth come through the front door "Where are my handsome boys?" she yelled in

"Up here, just giving bathes." Jason replied hoping she had a good day.

After he finished bathes and got them in their PJS they all came down stairs and Liz pulled him into the kitchen "Jason, what is wrong with you? I ask you do to one thing and you can't even do that?"

"Elizabeth, I bust my ass all day and I make one little mistake and get yelled at for it, just because you're pregnant doesn't make you queen." Jason replied very angrily

"Jason, I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that but I had a rough day at work and just wanted some alone time with you, and no I'm not a queen but I wish I was loved once in a while." Liz said as a tear ran down her face.

Feeling bad Jason said "Come here baby." And put his arms out, but she turned her head and walked away.

**Later that night**

Elizabeth and Jason lay in bed facing away from each other as Jason wishes the fighting would stop and they could go back to being happy. He turns over facing Elizabeth's back "Liz?" he says hoping she will turn around.

"What?" she replies but doesn't turn around. She turned around with tear filled eyes and said "What do you want?"

Touching her face he replied "What is bothering you so much? I'm here for you and I love you."

"Work is so stressful with being pregnant and I feel like I don't get any time with you." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, Jason wiped it away and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and rubbed her tummy.

"I love you so much don't ever think that I don't." He gave her a more passionate kiss and this time she kissed him back.

"I love you too."

They cuddled up and started to fall asleep as Elizabeth couldn't get the thing that was eating at her off her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Robin and Patrick**

The next morning Robin woke up to the smoke alarm going off and the smell of something burning, she jumped up and ran out into the kitchen to see Patrick trying to cook breakfast.

"Dr. Drake, what are you doing?" Robin asked smirking at the sight of him without a shirt on.

"Making my beautiful girl breakfast"

"More like burning my house down" Robin said under her breath.

"What was the Scorpio?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied as she went up behind him and kissed him on the back, he turned around and gave her a long kiss with lots of tongue as he rubbed her back.

"I really love you so much." He said before turning his attention back to the stove

"Wow Patrick I think that's about the 500th time you told me, but I love you too." Robin said as she chuckled

"Well I just want to make sure you don't forget." Patrick answered while winking at her.

Robin sat on Patrick's lap as they ate breakfast.

She started to say something but Patrick shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth, she laughed and smeared ketchup on his face, then he picked up the syrup and pretended like he was going to pour it on her head.

"NO! Patrickkkk!" she screamed, he then put some ketchup on her face and kissed her. As they kissed Robin thought `Wow this couldn't get any better.'

As they separated Patrick suggested "Let's call off from work today."

"We both can't call off, they will need us."

"They can survive without us." Then Patrick smirks and adds "No pun intended."

"But we can get alone time tonight, plus I don't want Epiphany spreading rumors about us."

"Scorpio, you're so lame." Patrick replied, gently/ teasingly pushing her off of his lap.

At the hospital Robin couldn't help but stare at Patrick as he went through a patient chart. `He is so perfect, hot, amazing, and smart.' She thought. She had a huge smile on her face as Epiphany approached her.

"Stop drooling and get to work Dr. Scorpio."

"I'm not drooling." Robin protested "I'm just in love." She added.

"Oh wow."

Patrick snuck up being Robin and said "Are you talking about me?"

"Possibly, Dr. Drake." Robin answered,

But Epiphany butted in and said "She can't help but stand there and drool over you instead of working,"

"Dr. Scorpio is this true?" Patrick asked sarcastically.

"Why yes it is." She replied as she turned around and gave him a tongue filled kiss on the lips, making Epiphany squirm "So gross." She said under her breath as she walked away.

A few hours later…..

Their shifts were over, but Robin had to stay late to finish up a console, so Patrick told her to meet him at his place when she was done. As he was leaving he called and ordered Chinese (Robin's favorite).

Patrick sat in his apartment waiting for Robin. An hour went by then 2 and Patrick was getting worried, so he called her, she answered "Patrick, I promise I'm leaving her in 5 minutes."

"Ok baby, I love you."

"Love you too."

He thought about how amazing Robin is and that he wished he was holding her right then as he fell asleep.

Back at the hospital Elizabeth, who was ease dropping said "Ooooooh was that Patrick?"

"Yes." Robin answered with a huge smile.

"Finally!" Liz shouted.

Robin didn't even ask as she finished up her paper work and headed to the elevator.

Robin had been knocking for what felt like an hour but it was really only 2 or 3 minutes. When Patrick finally answered the door shirtless and with his hair a mess, Robin could tell he had been sleeping.

"Hey beautiful." He said sleepily flashing his dimple smile.

"Sleepy head." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

They went inside and sat on the couch as he told her that he got her Chinese food. Robin squealed and kissed him as she yelled "Thank you! You're the best!" then added "Where is it?" looking around the room.

"In the kitchen, I'll go heat it for you."

"Oh Patrick, thank you, I'm so tired and I thought you were never answering the door." She said as she took her coat and shoes off, relaxing on the couch.

Patrick brought her food in and she started shoving it in her mouth "I was starving!" she announced.

"Oh I can tell my little muffin."

Robin didn't even respond to the nickname.

"So back to me not answering the door, I think you need a key."

"Yeah, that'd work, and then maybe I'd catch ya naked." Robin said winking

"I'd like to see you naked right now." Patrick said under his breath so quiet Robin wasn't exactly sure what he said. She shifted her body so she was laying against Patrick's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her

"Are you staying here tonight? So I can fall asleep holding you and smelling you beautiful hair."

"If you're not already sick of me." Robin said smirking as she gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek.

"Never." He answered giving her a kiss on the head.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence just enjoying being in each other's arms, until Patrick said "Hey Robin."

"Yeah baby?"

"Why don't you move in with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This might be the last update for a few weeks since I have some things going on with school and such, but I may surprise you and update sooner.. Hope you enjoy and please review or PM me **** Thank you!**

**Chapter 4- Jason and Elizabeth**

Elizabeth woke up to see Jake sleeping on top of Jason, she smiled at that sight and said "My handsome boys, I love you so much." "I love you too." Jason answered startling Elizabeth who thought he was sleeping.

"Jason, you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"How come you got a little monster on ya?"

"He had a bad dream and asked to cuddle with me, how could I say no?"

"Aw." She said with a huge smile on her face as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Maybe tonight we can sleep like this." Jason teased referencing to how Jake was sleeping on him.

Elizabeth wrinkled up her nose as she answered "I don't know how comfortable that would be for either of us."

"I know." Jason chuckled then added "I just wanted to see your nose wrinkle, it's so cute." He said kissing her on the nose.

Cameron came into their room yelling "Mommy!" and jumped in between Jason and Liz, waking up his brother.

Jake looked around then said "Daddy?" and wrapped his little arms around Jason's neck.

"My appointment is at noon." Elizabeth reminded Jason as she started to get out of bed.

"I know." he replied aggravated thinking how she had told him at least 4 times yesterday, then he smiled realizing how excited she must be to find out what they are having. She insists it's a girl and he really doesn't want her upset if it's not.

Lila, she had told him they'd name the baby after his grandmother. He liked that very much and would love to have a little girl too. As he once thought how unmanly it would be. But he'd love to play with dolls, play dress up, and let her paint his nails, he laughed as he thought back to the time Liz had tried to do that…

**Flashback**

_They were sitting on the couch and Liz was painting her toe nails._

"_Give me your hand" she said to Jason smirking._

"_No way!" he replied crossing his arms and turning his head the other way._

"_Please baby, it'll be cute and I will wash it right off."_

"_No." he replied again, coldly._

_She climbed on top of him and started kissing him, First his lips, then his neck, then his chest._

**End Flashback.**

Jason snapped back to reality smiling as Elizabeth asked him about breakfast. He missed her lips all over him he thought it had been so long since they had alone time. Plus anymore she has been mad at him for everything.

They dropped the boys off with Audrey and headed to the hospital for her appointment.

"I love you Jason." She said looking over at him "I know I've been a bitch lately and I'm sorry."

"I love you too."

As they got to the hospital Jason dropped Liz off at the door and went to park the car since it is a far walk and since she's pregnant he didn't want her walking much.

As Elizabeth went inside and to the 2nd floor she saw Lucky sitting in his wheelchair. 'Ah shit.` she thought as he was approaching her "Hey Lucky."

"Hey Liz." he responded with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just here for an appointment with Dr. Drake, you?" Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Everything is fine, just an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thanks, how's your back?"

"Better than last night."

"Good." Liz said as she touched his arm.

The elevator dinged and Jason stepped off, seeing her talking to Lucky he went up behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck (Something Jason would never do in public.) Seeing this Lucky got mad and clenched his fists, he started to leave until Jason said "Hey Spencer." Jason never called him by his first name.

"Hi." He said and Jason could tell that Lucky was not happy to see him with Liz, but she was his wife and had been for almost 8years now.

"I thought you were living in Texas? And why the hell are you in a wheelchair?" Jason asked confused as he rubbed his wife's pregnant belly.

"Beautiful Liz didn't tell you?"

Jason nodded no confused `My wife has been talking to this low life?' he asked himself `and she didn't even tell me?' "No." he replied

"Well I came back here about 2 months ago to the best neurosurgeon around, Dr. Drake because I was in a car accident which left me paralyzed and gave me brain damage."

All Jason could manage was "Oh" he was so damn mad that his Elizabeth hadn't told him she has been talking to Lucky. "We are going to be late for your appointment." He said as an excuse to get away from Lucky.

"Bye Luck." Elizabeth said as Jason just walked away with his arms crossed.

Jason has always hated Lucky, but when he started abusing Liz during college he wanted him dead but knew Elizabeth would hate him if he ever did that.

They went back to the examine room and waited in silence for Kelly to come in, when she did she could tell that something wasn't right with them, but said that everything was good with the baby and that she was going to do an ultrasound to find out the baby's sex.

As she did the ultrasound Jason held Elizabeth's hand and they both smiled at each other when they saw their baby.

"Aw look Jason." Elizabeth said squeezing his hand.

"So doc what are we having?" Jason asked

"You will be having a little…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Robin and Patrick

"Move in with me!" Patrick asked in a demand.

Robin just looked at him trying to find the words "Umm.. I don't know Patrick."

"Robin, please."

"Are you crazy Patrick?"

"Yes, crazy about you." Patrick answered smirking

"Patrick Drake!" Robin said gently smacking him arm.

"What?" he asked giving him a puppy dog face, She gave him a kiss and said "Patrick just two days ago you didn't even know what a commitment was and now you want me to live with you? You're scaring me Patrick. I don't want us to go to fast and ruin what we have. I love you Dr. Patrick Drake." she gave him another kiss this time it was deeper and she laid her head on his chest as a tear rolled down her face.

"Robin Scorpio, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away the tear and rubbed her beautiful face.

"Honestly, I'm scared that you'll realize this isn't what you want and leave me."

"Robin, why do you think I've been spending more time with you? It was to make sure you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with before I told you how I feel."

More tears ran down her face as she started to sit up, but Patrick pulled her back down and shifted her so she was on his lap, he loved how that felt and he kissed her all over and started tickling her. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said as he continued to kiss her all over, stopping at her stomach, he looked up at her to make sure she was ok.

"I love you Drake." she said which made him smile, he continued to kiss her stomach moving down and untying her scrub bottoms, he went back up and kissed her lips and neck then he carried her to his bedroom and threw her on the bed then climbed on top of her and kissed her some more as he took her shirt off.

"So whats your answer?" Patrick moaned in her ear as he nibbled on it, she reached down and unbuttoned his pants "Yes, yes Patrick Drake I will move in with you" They kissed on the lips. Patrick was so happy.

They made love to each other.

2 weeks later…

Robin and Patrick came out of the supply closet laughing, Patrick's hair was a mess and he had lipstick on his neck, Robin wiped it off then kissed him on the lips quick before going back to work.

Robin was at the nurses station looking over a patient's chart when Jason came up to her "Jason, what are you doing here?" Robin asked knowing that Elizabeth was off.

"I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me?"

"Of course." Robin answered.

"Ok, meet me at Kelly's at 2." Jason said then kissed her on the cheek.

It was 2:02 when Robin walked into Kelly's "You're late." Jason announced.

"By like a minute" Robin said shaking her head, she sat down and Jason asked "How have you been?"

"Wonderful." she answered smiling thinking of Patrick "How are things with you and Liz?"

"Not that good" he replied with sadness in his voice, he loved Liz more than he ever loved a woman, she is his whole world. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok" Robin answered as she nodded her head for him to continue.

"She's been really mean lately, yelling at me all the time and picking fights over stupid things, I don't know what has gotten into her, if it's just her hormones or if she jsut hates me all of a sudden."

"It's probably just hormones and the stress of having 3 kids soon."

"Well maybe, but I need your ummm.. uh help planning Valentine's day."

"Jason Morgan asking for help? Wow" Robin said smirking

"Shut it, Robin" he said giving her the best smile he could muster, which wasn't much. He had been so depressed lately because of how Elizabeth was acting.

Ignoring Jason's rude comment Robin said "Get a babysitter and take her to Sonny's cabin, make it romantic, make her feel like the only woman in the world, set up candles and lots and lots of fl-" Jason cut her off

"And what if she doesn't like it?"

"She will Jason." Robin reassured him "Oh and buy her jewerly too, we love that." Robin said smiling "Jason you've been married to her for what 8years now? I think you should know what she likes."

Getting a sad look on his face Jason answered "Well, my Elizabeth I knew everything about, but this one I'm afraid to even breath when I'm around her."

"I'll talk to her if you want me to?" Robin asked.

"If you don't mind." Jason quick added "Just don't let her know I talked to you."

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jason and Elizabeth

"You will be having a little GIRL."

"Oh My God!" Elizabeth yelled so excited as the happy tears began to flow and she threw her arms around Jason's neck and kiss him "Jason, we are going to have little Lila!"

Jason had a huge smile on his face and said "Yep, babe we are."

"I'm glad you guys are so happy, congratulations." Kelly said as she printed them some ultrasound pictures.

After their appointment they walked out holding hands. Elizabeth saw Patrick at the nurses station and hurried over to him "Guess what Patrick!" she said very happily.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We are having a girl!" she answered as she looked at Jason and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations!" Patrick said as he gave her a hug. (Which Jason didn't mind because he knows they are such close friends) Which made Jason think maybe Patrick knew something about his wife and Lucky that he didn't.

After Elizabeth told a few other people that she worked with including Epiphany who told her that she'd love to go baby shopping with her one day.

They went home and Jason hoped to have some alone time to talk about things and maybe something else.

Jason sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap and kisses her neck "I love you my beautiful pregnant girl, but I have to ask you something"

"I love you too Jason, but what it is?" she asked already knowing what his question was going to be.

"Why didn't you tell me you have been talking to him?"

"Because I didn't want you getting mad like you are now."

"I'm not mad babe, not at you."

"So you're mad at Lucky?"

"Yes!" Jason shouted.

"He didn't even do anything!"

"Elizabeth don't get me started with all that he has done to you."

"Hes changed." she said as she slid off of his lap

"I hate to ask, but have you been cheating on me?" Jason asked while looking down at the ground, with mixed emotions of pissed and feeling bad.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and said "No Jason, I love you and I wouldn't ruin our marriage." and gave him a peck on the lips then added "I've just been worrying about Lucky since I found out that he's paralyzed because he's been depressed and I don't want anything to happen."

"I understand." Jason said still looking at the ground. She climbed back onto his lap and kissed his lips, slipping her tongue in before she moved to his neck and sucked on it a little he picked her up and carried her upstairs where he made love to her and she tried to forget the truth.

2 weeks later…

"You know I love you right?" he asked

"I know, but I really need to get going to work." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Elizabeth walked into the locker room and saw Patrick sneezing like crazy "Getting sick Patty?" she asked

"No way, atleast I can't be I have to make it the best Valentine's day ever for Robin."

"That's sweet." she said as she rolled her eyes

"What's wrong?" as she looked at the ground to hide the tears building in her eyes from Patrick.

She answered "He wants me to see him on Valentine's day but I can't hurt either of them."

"Liz you know that you have to spend it with your husband, you don't really have a choice unless you don't love him anymore ."

"Of course I love Jason." she said as the tears fell down her face and she began to sob.

"Come here." Patrick said as he put his arms out and pulled her onto his lap, he knew what a hard time she was going through and just wished that he could help her. He held her for a while until she calmed down. He gave her a kiss on top of her head and said "Elizabeth, you are my best friend and I am always here for you, like you have always been for me, I love ya BFF!"

She gave him a half smile and said "Thanks Patty, I love you too." and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Lucky**

It was Valentine's day and this was the day that he had hoped she would be all his, leaving her husband Jason in the dust. He had a romantic dinner planned with candles and flowers, and he had asked her to come at 7, but it was already 8. He wondered where she could be, was she standing him up or just breaking the news to Jason first and then coming to be with him.

As time passed he got more and more worried maybe something had happened to her on her way there or maybe she didn't even care about him and it was all an act.

After 9 o'clock came around he decided he'd go and look for her even if that meant going and knocking on the door at the house that she shared with Jason. All the way there he had thought how they had spent the past couple months sneaking off to be alone with each other and steal a few kisses. He loved Elizabeth since high school and never stopped loving her. He envied Jason and wished that he had stayed in the mob and died along time ago, before Liz would have cared.

As he pulled up in front of Elizabeth's house he noticed that the lights were off. This made him worry even more.

He couldn't believe that she stood him up. He thought she really loved him and would leave Jason for him.

The tears started to flow down his face as he thought how Liz lied to him, betrayed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Robin and Patrick**

It was Valentine's day and Robin had just finished working and took a shower in the locker room. Patrick had told her to make sure that she was dressed up and to meet him at their place at 7.

Robin was wearing a red sparkly dress that came a little above her knees, high heels, and her hair was curly and showed off her face.

Robin opened the door to their apartment to see Patrick still in his t-shirt and jeans sleeping on the couch, she chuckled at how cute he looked. She walked over to him, sat down next to him and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes began to flutter open, he saw Robin sitting there all dressed up he quickly sat up and looked at his watch "Oh shit." he said under his breath before he started coughing and sneezing.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready and we can just go to the Metrocourt."

"Patrick, you're sick I can see that. That's the reason why you fell asleep. We can just stay here I really don't mind."

"No, we aren't staying here, I am making this the best Valentine's day ever for you."

"Patrick don't try to play tough guy when you are clearly sick, I am going to get changed and make you soup then we can cuddle." Robin said as she stood up then she added "No arguing!" and walked into their bedroom to get changed.

A few minutes later Robin came out in grey sweats and Patrick's black t-shirt. "Sexy." Patrick said as she walked past him and he smacked her ass.

"Even when you're sick you're still a pig." Robin said laughing as she started to make him soup.

Patrick was coughing and coughing and then whined "I'm dying, come save me."

"Oh Mr. tough guy, you're fine."

"If I'm fine then I can take you to the Metrocourt." Patrick said smirking but still coughing.

"Patrick Drake you are not leaving until you are all better." Robin said bringing the soup over to him and sitting down next to him.

"Fine, but after I eat this I at least have to do the one thing that I had in mind."

"Ok, good." Robin responded wondering what he had planned

A few minutes later after Patrick finished his soup he got up and went over to the speaker system and turned it on "She's everything" by Brad Paisley started playing, Patrick put his hand out for Robin to take to stand up and dance with him.

Robin stood up and Patrick wrapped his arms around his waist, they started to sway back and forth to the music.

_"She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody"_

As Patrick held her tight he kissed her on the ear.

_"She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_[Chorus]_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me"_

"Patrick you are so amazing, I love you so much."

_"She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_and my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing"_

Patrick kissed her on the forehead and then said "I love you too baby girl." he kissed her again on the lips and added "I hope you are listening to this song because it's EXACTLY how I feel about you love, especially those last couple lines."

_"And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me"_

Robin gave him a peck on the lips then said "It is beautiful Patrick, where did you find it?"

_"She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me"_

As the rest of the song played they held each other tight and exchanged lots of kisses.

After the song was over Patrick sat down on the couch and pulled Robin into his lap, he kissed her on the neck and said "It's a little secret of mine and you promise you won't laugh?"

Robin was already chuckling wondering what he say going to say "I promise." Robin answered winking at him.

"I listen to country music sometimes and when I heard that song it instantly made me think of you, after I heard it I knew I had to be with you for the rest of our lives, Robin I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." then Patrick kissed her on the lips.

"Whoa tough Dr. Drake listening to country music." Robin said as she laughed then she added "You want to spend the rest of your life with me? Really?"

Patrick kissed her shoulder as he answer her "Yes, Robin I really do want to be with you forever." Patrick took a deep breath and thought 'Is this what I really want to do? DUH Drake of course it is! Here goes nothing.'

Patrick slid Robin off of his lap and...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Jason and Elizabeth**

Jason had told Elizabeth that he didn't want her wear anything fancy just a top and jeans were fine, so she came downstairs in a pink shirt that accented her breasts and jeans, Jason was wearing one of his famous black t-shirts and jeans.

Jason smiled when he saw her at the bottom of the steps "You are so beautiful baby." he said as he went over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, his eyes wandered up and down her stopping at her pregnant belly where he laid his hands.

"So where are we going Jase?" Elizabeth asked

"You have to wait to find out." Jason answered as he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and added "After we get in the car you will be wearing this." Jason said smiling

"Jason! That is so not fair!" Elizabeth whined

"Oh well, it'll be worth it babe." Jason said as he took her hand and led her out the front door

They were five minutes away from Sonny's cabin when Elizabeth started asking "Are we almost there?"

"Five more minutes love I promise." Jason said squeezing her hand, he was very nervous and excited to finally be all alone with her, with no interruptions.

As they pulled up outside Jason told her to take the blindfold off as she did she looked around and saw where they were "Oh wow, Jason you didn't have to bring me out here."

"I know love, but I wanted to make it special and FINALLY be alone with you." Jason said as he opened his door to get out of the car.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said opening her door and getting out.

As they started to go inside Elizabeth's phone beeped, she pulled it out and saw a text message from Lucky "Who's that?" Jason asked curiously

"Just Patrick trying to find out what you had planned for me." Elizabeth answered before she read what the text message said.

She read it… Elizabeth I hope you are coming soon. I miss you and I can't wait for you to get here ;)

After she read it her heart sank, she really didn't want to disappoint Lucky, but she couldn't leave Jason so she wrote back… I miss you too. I will come as soon as I can sneak away, I promise.

Jason had candles and flowers all over and music playing in the background

_"I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_Yeah!_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you"_

As that song was playing Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her tight. He loved this woman more than anything in the world, he wouldn't know what to do without her in his life.

He kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue in, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you, Elizabeth more than anything on this planet." Jason whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jason."

As the song ended he took her by the hand and over to the table which had roses in a vase in the middle of it, candles all around the vase, and rose petals all over the table. He pulled her chair out for her to sit down and then he went into the kitchen to get the food.

He brought back in Cheeseburgers and French Fries, not fancy but Liz's favorite.

"Mmm, that looks so good." Elizabeth moaned and smiled.

"I know it's not fancy, but I knew it's your favorite."

"Thank you." she smiled

"Anything for you, the love of my life." Jason smiled as he gave her a peck on the lips.

As they ate they held hands and talked about the boys and the new baby. Jason was so happy that he was finally spending time with his wife and not getting yelled at.

After they ate Jason took her by the hand over to the couch where he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips, ears, neck, stomach, and back. He gave her back more attention as he began to massage it.

He took her shirt and bra off and gave her a back massage.

When he was done he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom that also had roses and candles all over, he placed her gently on the bed and took his own shirt off. He climbed into the bed with her and started kissing her deeply rubbing his hands from her face down until he got to the button on her jeans and unbuttoned it. He began kissing her neck and Elizabeth moaned loving his touch. As he kissed her lower she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off.

Jason made love to her three times that night showing her how much he really did love her.

The next morning Jason woke up to Elizabeth sound asleep in his arms, he laid there for a few minutes to watch her sleep until he heard her phone go off. He got up to check it to make sure that it wasn't from Audrey about the boys.

It was a text message from Lucky that read… Elizabeth, I can't believe you stood me up for that asshole. I thought you loved me, but I guess you lied. I will be dead soon anyway. Don't even try to contact me, I am done. Just remember I will love you forever and more than he ever could. Have a nice life with an asshole.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow chapter 10 already lol. This one is short but I need to end in a cliffhanger and plus I want to get back to Jason and Elizabeth. Not sure where I am going with either parts of this story but I am sure it will be good. We are PROBABLY close to half way thru the story... PLEASE review review review I want/need your opinions. Thank you for your support!**

**Chapter 10 Robin and Patrick**

Patrick kissed her shoulder as he answer her "Yes, Robin I really do want to be with you forever." Patrick took a deep breath and thought 'Is this what I really want to do? DUH Drake of course it is! Here goes nothing.'

Patrick slid Robin off of his lap and got down on one knee. Robin's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Robin Scorpio will you marry me?" Patrick said smiling and praying that she wouldn't laugh in his face

Robin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she just sat there staring at Patrick.

"Robin?" Patrick asked looking concerned

"Huh?" she asked

"Are you ok? Did you hear what I asked you?" Patrick asked sitting on the couch next to her holding her hands.

"Uh huh."

"Well..?" Patrick asked waiting in anticipation for her answer.

Robin looked him right in the eyes and said "Patrick, you are INSANE!"

Patricks face dropped as he answered "No, Robin I'm really not. I love you and I already told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't have to give me an answer today, but I don't want you calling me insane when I just love you." he gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and she leaned into his chest.

"I love you too Dr. Drake." Robin answered as she gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered her answer in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Jason and Elizabeth**

The next morning Jason woke up to Elizabeth sound asleep in his arms, he laid there for a few minutes to watch her sleep until he heard her phone go off. He got up to check it to make sure that it wasn't from Audrey about the boys.

It was a text message from Lucky that read… Elizabeth, I can't believe you stood me up for that asshole. I thought you loved me, but I guess you lied. I will be dead soon anyway. Don't even try to contact me, I am done. Just remember I will love you forever and more than he ever could. Have a nice life with an asshole.

Tears began to run down Jason's face as he read the text from Lucky. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth cheated on him and then lied about it. He had to get away, either to kill Lucky or just to get fresh air.

He slipped on his clothes and left Elizabeth a note saying he was running to the store.

Jason got in the car and took off as fast as he could, he tried to blink away the tears but couldn't. They came streaming down his face, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

He was heading back to town when he looked down and saw that he was going 85 mph. He was so pissed at Lucky and Elizabeth for lying to him, he reached down and pulled his gun out from underneath his seat. He wanted to kill Lucky SO bad, but knew that if he wanted to work it out with Elizabeth that he couldn't. He had to get his head straighten out before he did something that he would regret.

After getting himself calm by driving around for awhile, he decided to go back to the cabin.

When he got there he found that Elizabeth was still sleeping. He crinkled up the note he left for her and threw it in the trash. She looked so beautiful and innocent while she was sleeping he thought. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her not knowing if after this morning he would ever get to hold her again.

Once she woke up, she smiled when she felt him holding her. "Good morning." she said as she turned around to face him "Mornin beautiful." he managed, but she saw the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jase?" she asked looking worried

"Don't act like you don't know, take a look at your phone." he answered aggravatedly.

Elizabeth reached for her phone and saw Lucky's name appear on it 'Oh shit!' she thought as her heart sank. She read the same message that Jason had earlier before looking up at him. "I didn't cheat on you Jason, I swear I never would do that!"

Another tear ran down his cheek as he said "I just don't understand how you could do that to me, to our family, Elizabeth what were you thinking?"

"Can you let me talk? I need to explain!" Elizabeth shouted and Jason just shook his head yes .

"Lucky is dying, he has no one else either. Yes I have been going over and spending time with him and it is because I care about him and love him, but not how you think, he is my friend Jason and I don't want him to die alone thinking no one cared about him. He thinks I want to leave you and be with him bu-" Jason cut her off and asked "You do want to leave me for him, don't you?"

Elizabeth looked so hurt but answered "Jason are you insane? I love you more then ANYTHING in this world, I would NEVER leave you!" tears filled her eyes from being accused of cheating

Jason looked at her and responded "Let's just get out of here, I want to go home."

They didn't say a word to each other the whole time they got packed and drove home. Once they were in town Jason turned to her and asked "Should I just drop you off at Lucky's?" (That was the first time he ever called him by his first name)

"Jason just stop it I want to go home and be with you."

"Elizabeth, I think it's too late. You wrecked our marriage."


End file.
